Enter the World of CHIBIMON!
by Ayume Sumaji Hazukori
Summary: The trainers are younger... the Pokemon are cuter.... and the world is a WHOLE lot bigger than you think it is!
1. The Chibimon Theme Song

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, monsters, or characters (I own Tara, Shelby owns Ray). I do not own pokemon, but I am responsible for making up Chibi Monsters, or Chibimon, the introduction, and the really stupid theme song. I want to thank Nintendo for giving me the idea for Chibi Monsters. Thank you Nintendo! ^-^  
  
"The trainers are younger.. The Pokemon are cuter.. And the show, is a WHOLE lot bigger than you think it is!"  
  
*catchy theme song fades in*  
  
C-H-I-B-I, C-H-I-B-I, C-H-I-B-I! Chi- chi- chi- chi- CHIBIMON! C-H-I-B-I, C-H-I-B-I, C-H-I-B-I! Chi- chi- chi- chi- CHIBIMON!  
  
Continue to follow along in your dreams, Become a Chibimon Master! The world is a whole lot bigger then it seems, Become the champion Chibimon Master!  
  
Although you may suffer loss and defeat, That doesn't mean that you will always be beat, With your Chibi's you can pull off this feat, If you try- - - -  
  
C-H-I-B-I, C-H-I-B-I, C-H-I-B-I! Chi- chi- chi- chi- CHIBIMON! C-H-I-B-I, C-H-I-B-I, C-H-I-B-I! Chi- chi- chi- chi- CHIBIMON!  
  
With hundreds of different Chibimon, Some are big, and some are small, Your destiny is to track them down, The real test is to COLLECT 'EM ALL!  
  
Although you may suffer loss and defeat, That doesn't mean that you will always be beat, With your Chibi's you can pull off this feat, If you try- - - -  
  
C-H-I-B-I, C-H-I-B-I, C-H-I-B-I! Ch- ch- ch- ch- ch- CHIBI! C-H-I-B-I, C-H-I-B-I, C-H-I-B-I! Chi- chi- chi- chi- CHIBIMON! C-H-I-B-I, C-H-I-B-I, C-H-I-B-I! Ch- ch- ch- ch- ch- CHIBI!  
  
*catchy theme song slowly fades away* 


	2. The Characters in the Story and Their Ch...

Characters and their Chibimon:  
  
((Anime Characters))  
  
Vash: Scyther  
  
Joey: Ekans  
  
Yugi: Dratini  
  
Ash: Pikachu  
  
Brock: Graveler  
  
Inuyasha: Totodile  
  
Jackie: Cyndaquil  
  
Jade: Torchick  
  
Uncle: Sloking  
  
Yuki: Raticate  
  
Tohru: Charmander  
  
Kyo: Persian  
  
Shigure: Mightyena  
  
Kagome: Treeko  
  
Sango: Nidoqueen  
  
Kenshin: Sandshrew  
  
Misty: Seadra  
  
Shippo: Pidgey  
  
Sanosuke: Fearow  
  
Kaoru: Furret  
  
Belldandy: Chikorita  
  
Urd: Abra  
  
Miroku: Mr. Mime  
  
Hiei: Pikachu  
  
Kurama: Vulpix  
  
Botan: Gyarados  
  
Koenma: Togepi  
  
Yusuke: Psyduck  
  
Kuwabara: Snorlax  
  
Sesshoumaru: Growlithe  
  
Rin: Pichu  
  
Mimiru: Ditto  
  
Tsukasa: Eevee  
  
Crim: Sneasel  
  
Kikyo: Onix  
  
Yukina: Pikachu  
  
Merryl: Squirtle  
  
Milly: Haunter  
  
((Non-Anime Characters))  
  
Max: Tyrannitar  
  
Goofy: Golduck  
  
Mulan: Vileplume  
  
Pocahontas: Dragonite  
  
Other.  
  
((Creator Made Characters))  
  
Tara: Charizard  
  
Finalia: Gengar  
  
Ray: Ninetails 


	3. The Real Chapter 1, 'Everybody Turns CHI...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, monsters, or characters (I own Tara, Shelby owns Ray). I do not own pokemon, but I am responsible for making up Chibi Monsters, or Chibimon, the introduction, and the really stupid theme song. I want to thank The person who made Pokemon up for giving me the idea for Chibi Monsters.  
  
"The trainers are younger.. The Pokemon are cuter.. And the show, is a WHOLE lot bigger than you think it is!"  
  
|ITS CHIBIMON!!!|  
  
Hiei: Tch! First Pokemon, then Digimon, and now CHIBIMON???  
  
Shelby: HEY! Finalia and me made them up!  
  
Tara: Yeah! And I'm PART of Finalia!  
  
Hiei: Finalia could have done better on the theme song.  
  
Kurama:Hey, Tara? How did you get your body back?  
  
Tara: Final decided to give me another chance.  
  
*someone steps into the story* HI!  
  
Hiei: It's the Queen of Evil.  
  
Finalia: *stomps over to Hiei* Care to repeat that little comment?  
  
Hiei: I would.  
  
Finalia: Well, don't. Attack, Chibi Charizard!  
  
Chibi Charizard: RAWR!  
  
Tara: *looks at CC* AWW! It's so cute! *hugs CC*  
  
Chibi Charizard (in a squeaky-like voice): CHAR! *torches Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *catches fire* Hn. I AM a fire demon. *the fire goes out*  
  
Finalia: I call on Chibi Pikachu!  
  
Chibi Pikachu (In a high, squeaky voice): Pi Pikachu!  
  
Yukina: Awww! *picks up CP and pets it* Its so adorable!  
  
Chibi Pikachu: Pi pika pi!  
  
Finalia: Fine! Go, Chibi Larvitar!  
  
Chibi Larvitar: *looks at Hiei* Larvi? *jumps up onto Hiei's head* Larvitar!  
  
Finalia: Chibi Larvitar likes you, Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Get it off of me.  
  
Chibi Larvitar: *jumps down to Hiei's shoulder*  
  
Finalia: Come on, Larvitar.  
  
Chibi Larvitar: *growls and snaps at Finalia's hand*  
  
Finalia: Eeep!  
  
Hiei: HA! I think I gonna like this little guy! *pets chibi larvitar*  
  
*a herd of all the different Chibimon trample everyone*  
  
Finalia: Everyone choose a Chibimon! Huh? Hiei? Have you gotten shorter?  
  
Hiei (Slightly higher voice): I don't think so.. AHH! MY VOICE!!  
  
Chibi Kurama: My voice is different also. Now I know why you call them, 'Chibimon'..  
  
Finalia: Didn't you hear the introduction?  
  
Everyone else: Introduction?  
  
Finalia: Yeah! "The trainers are younger.. The Pokemon are cuter.. And the show, is a WHOLE lot bigger than you think it is!"  
  
Chibi Hiei: That explains a lot. What do we do with the Chibimon?  
  
Finalia: The world of Chibimon is just like the world of Pokemon!  
  
Chibi Kenshin: So we fight with them?  
  
Finalia: Ya! You go on a journey and fight the leaders too! Does everyone have a Chibimon?  
  
Chibi Vash: I think so.. *hugs his Chibi Scyther*  
  
Ray: Im already chibi! ^.^  
  
Finalia: Great! Everybody's chibi! That just leaves me! *picks up a Chibi Bulbasaur and turns chibi*  
  
Chibi Tara: Hiei, you look SOOO cute!!!  
  
Chibi Hiei: AHH! *runs away with Tara trailing behind him*  
  
A voice: One more thing! When traveling around fanfiction.net, be sure to ask directions when you are lost!!  
  
A girls voice: Hey Jackie! Look what I found!  
  
Jackie Chan: What is it?  
  
Chibi Finalia: It's a Chibi Cyndaquil! Touch it!  
  
Jackie: Ok. *pets the Cyndaquil and turns Chibi*  
  
Jade: Jackie?  
  
Uncle: What did you do to Jackiiiie?  
  
Chibi Finalia: I turned him chibi!  
  
Jade: Chibi?  
  
Uncle: In order to find the antidote, I must do reeesearch!  
  
Chibi Finalia: Hey! Waitaminute! You guys aren't anime! What are you doing here?  
  
Jade: Jackie got us lost and we ended up in the Pokemon section.  
  
Chibi Jackie: I didn't get us lost! Uncle forgot the map!  
  
Jade: But that's what you said when we ran into that Inuyasha person!  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: Me?  
  
Jade: AHH! Your smaller!  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: Yeah. Finalia turned me chibi too.  
  
Jade: What Chibimon did you get?  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: I got a Chibi Totodile.  
  
Jade: I want to get a Chibi Torchick.  
  
Chibi Yukina: There's one!  
  
Jade: GIMME! *hugs the Torchick* Wait! I'm already Chibi, right?  
  
Chibi Finalia: Yeah. Just like Ray is.  
  
Ray: *hugs her Chibi Ninetales*  
  
Everyone is Chibi.. Whats gonna happen next? 


	4. Chibiness for Everyone All Around

Chibi Kaoru: Why am I a little girl again?!?  
  
Chibi Kurama: Finalia already told us why.  
  
Chibi Kaoru: What?  
  
Chibi Kurama: In the introduction!  
  
Chibi Finalia: Can we just get on with the game? *starts teleporting everyone to random places around the continent*  
  
Chibi Yukina: Wanna know what I named my Chibi Pikachu?  
  
Chibi Hiei: What?  
  
Chibi Yukina: Chibichu!  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrops*  
  
Chibichu: Pika?  
  
Chibi Yukina: Awwww! *hugs Chibichu*  
  
Chibi Tara and Chibi Yukina: *are teleported to pallet town*  
  
Ash: *is having a battle with Brock*  
  
Chibi Kurama and Chibi Kenshin: *are teleported to Pallet Town as well*  
  
Chibi Sandshrew (on Kenshin's Head): *looks at Ash and Brock* Shrew?  
  
Brock: A super-small Sandshrew!  
  
Chibi Kenshin: A normal size Vulpix!  
  
Ash: Why is you Pikachu really small?  
  
Chibi Yukina: It's a Chibimon!  
  
Ash and Brock: Chibimon?  
  
Misty: Yeah! Chibimon! Chibimon are Pokemon that a smaller and cuter!  
  
Gary: Who needs a cute Pokemon anyway?  
  
Misty: We know you need one.  
  
Chibi Yukina: Chibimon for everyone!  
  
*everyone in Pallet turns Chibi*  
  
Chibi Gary: What did you do to me?  
  
Chibi Yukina: Chibimon turn people Chibi!  
  
Chibi Ash: My Pikachu is almost as tall as me!  
  
Chibi Yukina: Then get a Chibi Pikachu!  
  
Chibi Misty: I love Chibimon! *hugs her Chibi Seadra*  
  
Chibi Ash: Their so cute!  
  
Chibi Brock: I know!  
  
What did Yukina do? She's going to turn everyone in the world chibi! Cool. 


End file.
